1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for encoding/decoding video data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for encoding/decoding video data according to MPEG (moving picture expert group)-2.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of high-definition display devices, there is an increasing demand for viewing two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) video contents, particularly in the fields of advertisement, education, and game industry. Thus, display devices having a 2D/3D switching function and algorithms for converting 2D video data into 3D video data have been developed.
However, since 3D video data is displayed three-dimensionally, its data amount is doubled or its image quality is degraded when compared to 2D video data. Moreover, long-time viewing of 3D video data may cause fatigue or dizziness due to a difference between the displayed 3D video data and an actual 3D image, resulting from current technical limitations. Also, because of problems such as transmission capacity constraints, 3D video enterprises have not yet been launched.